Conventional cone-type speakers usually have a cylindrical shape and use a cylindrical permanent magnet. However, such a structure results in the speaker having a substantial thickness which is not conducive to the current trend of miniaturization of electronics. Furthermore, if sound is required to be produced in more than one direction, two different speakers are often used together, which results in an unwieldy speaker system. There exists a need to produce a more compact speaker, and in particular, a bidirectional speaker capable of producing sound in two directions.